Good Things Come (To Boys Who Wait)
by define-serenity
Summary: [Sebastian/Blaine] Sebastian gets slushied for the first time and he's ready to commit murder, but when Blaine offers his assistance in cleaning up Sebastian decides revenge can wait. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**disclaimer:** without prejudice. the names of all characters contained here-in are the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. no infringments of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

**author's notes:** inspired by art made by **mcfanderson** for Seblaine Week.

* * *

**Good Things Come (To Boys Who Wait)**

* * *

Blaine scoured the halls in search of his boyfriend, peering through the groups of students who were grabbing their things together to head home. It wasn't like Sebastian to miss Glee rehearsal without telling someone, or without at least texting him with a lame excuse he could try and sell Mr Schue. No such excuse reached his phone today, and when he'd surmised no one else knew where he was, or had seen him since lunch, he started getting worried.

He'd texted Sebastian four times, all of his messages unanswered.

By the time Mr Schue finally announced class was dismissed, he'd shot up from his chair (he suspected that somewhere between Mr Schue's dismissal and his departure he'd rudely ignored either Sam or Tina, if not both of them) and set off looking for Sebastian.

He'd already searched the auditorium and the rest rooms, the gym, the library, Coach Sue's office (in case she was detaining Sebastian for some reason) and the field outside. He'd even gone so far as to check under the bleachers, inhaling more second-hand smoke than he cared for, but still Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

He realized belatedly the gym's locker rooms should have been one of his first stops. By the time he makes his way down the appropriate hallway and pushes through the door, the school is abandoned but for a few teachers, a handful of students and the janitor.

"There you are," he calls out while Sebastian still has his back turned to him, his locker open in front of him. "I've been looking all over–" Sebastian turns around and the words tumble out involuntarily. "Oh my God," he exhales as he takes in the state of his boyfriend, his hair wet, chunks of pink ice trapped between the strands, thick slush dripping all down his shirt and parts of his pants.

He clasps a hand over his mouth.

His boyfriend had received his first slushie.

"Baby, who did this to you?" he asks, rushing over and dropping his bag to the floor.

Kitty had announced earlier this week that it was only a matter of time before Sebastian got slushied too, and he idly wonders if she had anything to do with this–Sebastian had spent most of his first few months at McKinley unscathed, until Rick the Stick decided to shove him into a locker and call him a faggot, after which Sebastian had almost broken his nose.

After what had happened with Karofsky the year before Principal Figgins was more than a little cautious in the handling of the matter, and the fight had only gotten him a note on his permanent record. But Sebastian couldn't afford to get into a lot more trouble.

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian growls. "He won't do it again," he says and tries to push past him.

"Sebastian," he cautions, manoeuvring himself between his boyfriend and the door. He hadn't been able to register the locker shove fast enough to react three weeks ago, but now he can take matters into his own hands.

"Blaine." Sebastian's jaw clenches tight in an attempt to keep himself under control. "Out of my way."

He recognizes Sebastian's anger as his own, and he'd see nothing rather than all the slushie machines banned from the school and the bullies dealt with more decisively, but the sad fact of the matter is that won't happen any time soon, and he won't see his boyfriend expelled over this.

"You're not going to start a fight," he says, his voice as calm as he can manage.

Sebastian's hands ball into fists. "I'm going to rip his head off."

He closes the distance between them, and his chest clenches at the sight of his boyfriend drenched in the icey goo he's experienced more than a few times. So far he's been able to hide his slushie attacks from Sebastian until after he'd cleaned up, and he'd always tersely refused to say who the perpetrators were because he feared something like this might happen.

"No, you're not," he hushes, reaching up for the top button of Sebastian's shirt. "You're going to calm down and we'll get you cleaned up." He tries to find Sebastian's eyes but Sebastian refuses to look at him. "And then we'll go to your place and fool around until your mom gets home."

But his words don't even so much as earn him a smile. Sometimes he thinks Sebastian feels this deeper than he does, even though he hides it better, but there's something raw about Sebastian's anger that never allows for any kind of closure.

He finishes unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt, the skin underneath sticky from the mixture of sugar and water, covered in goosebumps. He's not sure what spurs him to do it, all he knows is that he needs to calm Sebastian down, and the only thing that comes to mind is, well–

He raises himself on his toes and his tongue darts out and before Sebastian has a chance to realize what's happening he licks a hot line from Sebastian's collarbone, up his neck, all the way to that special sweet spot behind his ear.

Sebastian shivers, the difference in temperature undoubtedly striking a chord, and when he stutters a soft 'Blaine' under his breath he's certain his tactic's working.

Not that Sebastian has ever admitted defeat easily. "This isn't going to work," he adds.

"I disagree."

He licks his lips and applies his tongue again, the faint taste of strawberry making Sebastian's skin even more alluring than it usually is. Sebastian shakes where he stands, but manages a surprising amount of self control, so he decides to up the ante. He hooks a hand around Sebastian's neck and pulls him down, licks another long line from his shoulder up behind his ear, where his lips close over one of Sebastian's pulse points.

Sebastian moans, hands grabbing for his waist.

He sucks hard before peppering Sebastian's neck with succulent kisses, getting his nose and chin covered in slush, yet somehow all he feels is the heat playing between his body and Sebastian's.

Sebastian's hands squeeze at his waist.

He pulls back, gazing up into Sebastian's green eyes, his pupils blown. "And you said this wouldn't work."

Sebastian reaches for his face and pulls him closer faster than he thought possible, but he'd known his boyfriend's desire well enough to distract him with it, so he doesn't hold back–he opens his mouth to accommodate Sebastian's tongue and the room becomes a playground of tongues chasing each other, mouths hard and teeth scraping, lips getting kissed swollen red.

His fingers curl around Sebastian's belt on instinct.

"What was that about fooling around?" Sebastian asks.

He pulls away from Sebastian's lips with his eyes closed. "You should–" an involuntary grin pulls at his lips, "–shower."

Sebastian's lips pursue his but miss by a fault. "Join me," he whispers, and gives his ass a hard squeeze.

He gasps. "We're at school."

"There's no one else here."

He swallows hard and shakes his head, grasping at whatever composure Sebastian so easily steals from him. "Go shower," he says, bites at his lip as a mental note that he shouldn't always let Sebastian have his way–he's not sure Sebastian's ego needs that boost.

He pushes a long hard kiss to Sebastian's lips. "I'll blow you later," he whispers, and pulls back completely.

Sebastian stands, lips parted, for a few seconds longer, but seemingly decides he's won this round. He takes a few steps back and watches shamelessly as Sebastian peels off his slushie-stained clothes, and has to bite his lip again once Sebastian's turned around and he's gotten a great view of his boyfriend's ass.

He walks over to one of the sinks lining the wall and splashes cold water in his face, his body betraying him where his dick strains hard against his jeans. But he'll wait for Sebastian to drive them home.

As much as he loves Sebastian, he's not quite ready to add 'indecent exposure' to their permanent records.

* * *

#

**if you can, please let me know what you think!**


End file.
